


[AU] 오래된 전축 #47

by fanfictioning



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 세운엔터2





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #47

# 47

 

 

 

 

***

세운

엔터

세운

세운

***

 

 

 

 

***

[참석해 주신 분들, 모두 감사드립니다. 그러면,

세운엔터의 비정기오디션.

시작합니다.]

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

***

[괜찮은데?]

댄스디렉터 태현형,  
보컬디렉터 성운형,  
랩디렉터 현빈이,  
이미지디렉터 민기,

그리고

이것저것다하는 나, 다녤.

다섯 명이 모이기 쉽지 않고, 또.

이렇게 모여준 것만으로도 고맙지만. 일은 일.

진영이와 캐스팅부에서 추천한 몇 명을 오디션하기위해 소집.

[누가요?]

[얘랑, 얘. 다듬으면 잘 나올 것 같아.]

이미지디렉터 민기는, 원래는 렌Ren이라는 예명으로 활동하던 모델출신 패션디자이너.

모델시절에 메이크업과 헤어케어 등 기본은 이미 마스터했고.

의류부문뿐만아니라, 컨셉메이킹, 이미지디렉팅은 물론. 순수미술과 역사에도 조예가 깊은 아티스트.

게다가, 무대디자인, 뮤비디렉팅, 무대엔지니어 일도 할 수 있는 일당백.

왜 세운엔터에 왔는지는, 그것또한.

세운형처럼, 미스테리.

 

민기가 집은 두 명의 아이들 사진 중, 한 명은 진영.

오케.

한 명은 패스.

 

[저는, 이번 애들 중에 랩을 그닥 잘 하는 아이는 안 보여서. 전 이번에는 기권하겠습니다.]

현빈이는 무효표.

그러면...

태현형과 성운형인가.

 

[나는 글쎄... 우와~ 하고 잘 추는 얘는 없는 것 같은데, 이번에.]

흐음.

태현형은 미지근.

그러면,

성운형이 결정하겠군.

진영이가 들어오는지, 못 들어오는지.

오디션의 뒷모습은, 상당히.

운이 작용하는 가타부타.

야구스카우트에서도 알 수 있듯이,

데이터를 중심으로하는 세이버메트릭스Sabermetrics도 물론 있지만.

오랫동안 수많은 아이들을 보아왔던 스카우트의 감Gut.

그것또한 오디션의 일부이기 때문에.

무시할 수 없다.

그래서, 최대한.

모두들 기분이 좋을 때, 이번 오디션을 잡았고.

진영이도 캐스팅부에서 추천한 것처럼 자연스럽게 넣은 것.

이 정도, 내가 가진 영향력은.

들어오는지, 안 들어오는 지. 그건,

전적으로 진영이가 이 날 오디션에서 보여준 것과, 그것을 본

디렉터들의 감Gut.

그것 뿐인가.

 

[난 괜찮았어요, 꽤나 재밌었고.]

재밌었다는 건...

[음색이 아주 좋은 애가 한 명 있더라고요.]

음색이...

[가사가 되게 웃기긴 했는데, 하루만 니 방에 침대가 되고싶어어~ 우우~ 베이베.]

예스!

나도 모르게 책상 아래로 주먹이 약간 쥐어졌다.

흠흠.

안 보였겠지.

[그러면, 이번 오디션에서 들어어올 애는 얘 한 명인가요?]

[난, 괜찮아.]

[전, 기권.]

[난, 글쎄에.]

[난, 좋아.]

흐음.

[그래서, 찬성1표, 묵인1표, 기권1표, 반대1표로. 청2, 백1, 홍1.이기때문에.

이번에 들어올 사람은, 배진영 군. 한 명입니다.

수고하셨습니다. 이렇게 모여주셔서.

디렉터 휴게실 냉장고에 조촐하지만, 파리 빵집에서 사온 케이크 넣어놨으니까...]

[아싸라비아~ 내가 간다 케이크~!]

아, 성운이형. 빠르네.

[그럼, 저도. 이만.]

현빈이도 뒤를 이어가고.

[나도 맛이나 좀 볼까.]

민기도 따라 나간다.

흐음.

[태현형, 다들 먼저 가서 먹어버릴 것 같은데요.]

[으음, 그래.]

...

잉.

[태현형. 저... 무슨 할 말씀 있으세요?]

[아니, 그건 아니고.]

분명히,

있는 것 같은데.

[에... 그러면, 전. 이만.]

[다녤아.]

음.

[네, 형.]

[나, 잘 꾸며서 말 못하는 거 알잖아. 그치.]

[네, 형.]

성운형이 사이다로 유명하지만, 태현형도 기면 기고, 아니면 아닌 성격.

그래도, 춤 잘추는 애들만 편애하지 않고. 열심히 하기만 하면 다 이뻐해주는 속은 부드러운 사람이라서, 연생애들도 잘 따른다.

[이렇게 말하는 건 좀 그렇지만...그, 이번에 뽑힌 애.

빽으로 들어온거니?]

...

아으.

아오.

 

 

***

태현형한테, 거짓말을 하는 건.

절대.

안 됨.

진짜 말을 믿는 사람이라서, 신뢰하는 사람이 하는 말은.

거짓말이라는 걸 알고도, 믿어 주려는 사람이라서. 그런 사람에게,

거짓말은.

할 수 없다.

하지만,

하아.

빽이랄 것까지야...

에라.

까고 말하자.

[형, 약간 긴 얘기가 될 것 같은데. 케이크 좀 가지고 올게요.]

[오케, 오케.]

 

 

***

 

자아, 이걸.

냠냠.

맛있네.

어떻게 말해야 할지.

냠냠.

아,

맛있네.

[형, 결론부터 말씀드리자면. 빽은 아니에요.]

[그래? 그러면 그렇게 말하면 되지. 왜 케이크까지 들어고와서 얘기를 하자고.]

[빽은 아닌데... 약간, 저의 개입이 있기는 해요.]

[그건 또 뭐야, 약간이라니. 빽은 아니고. 얘, 진영이라고 했나?

내가 싫은 건 아닌데, 나도 알고 있고. 연생들 중에 특출하게 비주얼 멤이 없어서, 비주얼 얘를 뽑은 것도.

그래서, 대충 감안하고 봤는데. 아직, 춤을 출 때 자신감이 없어보여.

춤은, 배우려고만 하면 얼마든지 올라갈 수 있거든. 노래와 랩은 타고난 것이 없으면, 한계치가 정해져 있어.

물론, 춤도 그렇지만. 진짜, 아이돌 춤은 댄서들이 추는 춤까지 안 가도 되니까. 열심히만하면, 진짜 몸치박치가 아니면. 괜찮거든.

그런데, 무대에서 자신감이 없는 건. 내가 어떻게 할 수가 없어서, 그래서 약간 망설였던거야.

그리고, 빽이라는 거...내가 한 번 너 찔러본 건데.

이렇게 반응하는 거 보니까, 뭐가 있긴 있네.]

...아씨.

태현형.

[속았네요. 형, 진짜. 나, 바보만드네.]

[너도 참 순한 구석이 있어서. 내가 진지한 목소리로 얘기하니까, 잠시만요 형. 하하, 귀엽더라. 완전 댕댕이.]

아유.

태현형, 진짜.

케이크를 한 조각 썰어서 입에 문다.

아, 달아.

좋아.

냠냠.

[왜 찔러본거에요, 그러면. 빽이라고.]

[지금 이 시기에 굳이 비정기오디션 안 보잖아. 그래서, 이상하다고 생각했어.

다른 디렉터들도 말은 안 했지만, 약간씩은 느꼈을걸. 그러니까,

얘 뭐야?

진영이란 얘.]

이제, 안 속아.

[지금 이 시기에 오디션을 안 보는거 맞긴 한데. 거기에서 어떻게 빽이 나와요?]

냠냠.

[어허, 다녤군. 털어놓으시와요. 이미 잡혔습니다, 당신의 꼬리.]

치잇.

[...하아. 태현형. 형만 알고있으라고는 안 할게요. 어차피 비밀이란거, 남한테 얘기한 순간부터 그게 아니니까.]

[오케, 나도 듣고 잊어버릴게.]

[네에, 잘도 그러겠네요.]

[아, 뭔데. 괜히 시간 끌지 말고.]

[저, 대휘 케어 많이 했잖아요.]

[어.]

[요즘, 대휘가 많이 밝아졌어요. 특별히 제가 케어 안 해도.]

[그래?]

[요즘은, 하루하루가 행복하데요. 세상이 갑자기 아름다워보이고.]

[그래? 그게 왜...]

냠냠거리면서 케이크를 먹던 태현형의 얼굴에,

아하.

라는, 감탄사가 새겨진다.

[뭐야, 이건 빽도 뭐도 아니구만.]

[그러니까 말했잖아요, 그런 거 아니라고.]

[진짜 그거 밖에 없어?]

[네네. 무슨 빽이 있어요. 빽이 있다고 해도, 세운엔터에 누가 오겠어요. 3대가지, 빽있으면.]

[아니지, 오히려 3대는 실력이 있어야하고. 우리같은 중소는 빽으로 넣어버리는 거 많지 않냐.]

[그래도 세운엔터는 돌아이들만 모인 곳이라고 소문이 나서, 돌아이들만 모이는 것 같더라고요. 다행인지, 뭔지.]

[난, 춤 연습시간에만 집중하고 있으면. 돌아이든 뭐든, 상관없음.]

냠냠.

하아, 그러면 됐나.

[오케오케, 잘 먹었다. 케이크. 이건 뇌물 아니지?]

[그냥 드시라고 사온거죠. 이렇게 모여주셔서, 오디션도 봤고 해서.]

[차암, 너도 능글맞다. 빽은 아니지만, 너라는 연줄이 있어서 이렇게 오디션도 잡고. 걔, 진영이.]

아니.

[형, 그건 아니에요. 이번 오디션에서 떨어졌어도, 별 문제 없어요. 얘 인생 작살나는 것도 아니고, 저도 형들하고 다른 디렉터분들이 반대하셨으면.

그냥 냅뒀을거에요, 떨어지라고. 저 좋으라고 이 회사 말아먹고 싶은 맘도 없고.

그런데, 솔직히 까놓고 말해서.

저 비주얼, 놓칠 수가 없더라고요. 저희가 픽 안했어도, 다른 곳에서 채갔을지도.

그렇게 따지면, 이건 빽이 아니라. 진영이가 저희 회사에 굴러들어온 게 아닐지.

뭐, 그건. 앞으로 얼마나 잘 하냐에 따라 달렸겠죠. 진영이가.]

 

 

 

***

세운엔터의 연생시스템은,

괴랄.

기본적으로 정식연습생하고 비정식연습생이 있는데.

실제로 그렇게 부르진않고,

카드홀더Card Holder하고, 카드가 없는 사람.

이런 식으로 통용된다.

무슨 헌터헌터HunterxHunter 헌터카드도 아니고. 왠 카드냐 이런 말을 하겠지만.

카드에 들어가는 정보는 품위유지비, 회사 내의 편의점이나 교통카드 기능.

그 정도.

회사출입시스템은 지문인식.

엄지와 검지는, 너무 사생활침해라서 수집하지 않고.

가운데손가락은, 기분이 좀 나빠서.

새끼손가락은, 너무 작아서.

그래서,

네 번째 손가락, 약지 지문을 찍고 들어올 수 있다.

회사에서 배출하는 아이돌은 신비주의가 아니지만,

회사 자체는 상당히 신비주의.

헿세운의 방침이랄까.

출입하는 사람들이 철저히 제한되어있고.

관련직원, 연습생. 을 제외하면, 없다고해도 무방할 정도.

가끔 리셉션이나 기자들을 부를때는, 1층과 2층까지만 개방.

주요 시설물들이 있는 3층부터는.

그 층의 관련일을 하는 직원하고, 연습생빼고는.

들어갈 수 없다.

 

 

***

모든 문은, 지문으로만 열 수 있고.

물론, 화재발생시를 대비한 올-오픈All-Open 비상스위치는 구비되어있지만.

기본은, 지문. 그리고,

지문 및 직원과 연생관련 사적정보Private Data 데이터베이스를 관리하는 사람은 놀랍게도. IT직원이 아닌,

정세운.

한 명뿐이다. 그러니까,

만약 유출된다면, 전적으로 CEO의 책임.

왜 그렇게 괴상하냐고 대뜸 물어본 적이 있었다.

돌아오는 대답은, 너무나 세운형다운.

[그래? 난 내가 정상이라고 생각했는데. 예전부터 해 온 일이기도 하고, 전산관련.]

할 말이 없었다, 딱히.

그런 것 같다.

싸이코패스Psychopath아니면, 엔터사장을 할 수 없다는 것.

컨트롤프리크Control-Freak

 

 

 

 

***

세운엔터 연습생 중, 카드홀더Card-Holder는 두 명.

선호하고, 무엘이.

저번에 들어온 형섭과 의웅이, 그리고 광현이는. 아직 카드가 없다.

무슨 차별이냐고 물을 수도 있지만.

말했듯이, 카드에 들어있는 정보는 약간의 품위유지비. 그 정도.

대신, 연습생들에게 하는 모든 춤, 보컬, 랩, 연기, 기타 모든 레슨은.

무료.

연습생들이 집밥처럼 먹을 수 있는 회사의 식당의 모든 메뉴는.

무료.

회사 구석구석, 테이블이나 냉장고에 있는 간식들(자기 것이라고 따로 표시를 하지 않는 것들)은, 모두들

무료.

기타 등등.

전부 회사에서 케어한다.

회사에 오기위해 연습생들이 지불하는 건, 교통비. 그 정도.

몸만 가지고 오면, 된다.

대신. 언제든지 방출될 수 있는 것.

그러니까, 돌아이들만 온다고 농처럼 얘기했지만. 세운엔터에 지원하는 연생수는 꽤 많고.

그 중에서도 추리고 추려서 만든 그룹이 지금 성우-재환-대휘-우진-관린이고.

그 아이들도 카드홀더였다. 그 말은 즉슨,

연예계에 들어서겠다고 자기 자신이 맘을 먹을 때. 주는 것.

너무 밑도끝도 없이 그냥 아이돌하겠다고 하는 애들은 노노, 이 쪽에서 사양이다.

그런 애들은 오디션을 아예 보지도 않게 하고. 오디션을 보고 들여오는 애들은.

매력이 있는 애들. 가능성이 있는 애들. 그리고, 기본적으로 성격이 괜찮은 애들.

그 정도 일까나...

진영이가 들어올 수 있었던 것도, 그 세 가지를 대충 충족했기때문.

물론, 앞으로가 더 중요하겠지.

오디션은,

시작일뿐.


End file.
